1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device, and more particularly, relates to a device for detecting defective memory.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, due to advances in semiconductor processes and personal computers, computer memory has become an essential electronic device of personal computers. Computer memory is an electronic device manufactured from semiconductor process technologies, for storing data.
In general, computer memory can be classified into two types according to the storage ability and power supply relationships: volatile memory and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory is memory that will lose all data stored when there is an interruption to the power supply. Non-volatile memory is memory that will not lose stored data even when there is interruption to the power supply; further, the data stored in the memory can be accessed once again when the power supply is restored.
Moreover, volatile memory mainly includes: static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). The advantage of SRAM is high speed, but the resource occupied in each cell of this type of memory is more in comparison with DRAM. Additionally, the advantage of DRAM is that each cell of this type of memory requires less resource and occupies small space. However, the speed of DRAM is slower than that of SRAM. Generally, computer memory is mostly made of DRAM.
However, the prior art has shown that as a result of advances in semiconductor processes, the distances between the plurality of global word lines of computer memory have become extremely small. This is especially true for the plurality of global word lines in DRAM. As such, the testing of the above-mentioned DRAM is very important. However, in the actual environment, since the leakage current leaked from the plurality of transistors in the interior of DRAM is small, whether there is a short circuit between the plurality of global word lines of DRAM cannot be accurately detected. Thus, in order to solve the problem of not being able to directly and accurately detect a short circuit between the plurality of global word lines of DRAM, the present invention provides a device for detecting defective memory that can effectively detect whether a defect exists between the plurality of global word lines (such as a short circuit) in DRAM.
As such, the present invention may provide a device that allows the user to effectively detect whether there is a defect between the plurality of global word lines, and the device of the present invention ideally has the benefit of not needing to redesign DRAM, and at the same time having the characteristics of being useful and stable, having reduced testing costs and being easy to use.